Ever After
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: The everyday life of Tintin and Helene after Popol Vuh. Slight crossover with Torchwood. Tintin/Helene centric. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood Europa

An Adventures of Tintin/Torchwood Crossover

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Well here it is, ladies and gentlemen. My official Adventures of Tintin and Torchwood crossover. Expect lots of sci-fi mayhem, Captain Jack snogging with Ianto, Tintin and Helene having two more kids, Haddock running interference, and insanity! I only own Rosamund, Helene, and all four of Tintin and Helene's adorable children. All other characters belong Stephan Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Gorges Remi, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and Twentieth Century Fox. Enjoy! I also do not own Leonard Clement or his family, they belongs to Agatha Christie.

Suggested Soundtrack: Doctor Who's Theme- Murray Gold, Hedwig's Theme/Solo and The Princess- John Williams, Willows on the Water-Enya

Episode 1: Baptism and Ianto's Sister

The sanctuary at Brussels's Saint Catherine the Merciful Anglican Church was crowded as freezing parishioners crowded into the wooden pews. It was your typical second Sunday of the month, Vicar Leonard Clement would be preaching, and there was an added bonus: a double baptism. In the church alone, at least 9 babies had been born in the previous year alone, and today the only set of twins were being baptized, Lynette Rosamund and Tobias Gregory Berlioz. They were they 6 day old twins of Helene and Tintin, and the grandchildren of recently renewed members Archibald Haddock and his fiancee, Rosamund Dupont.

Already in the front pew were family friends Professor Cuthbert Calculus, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Out of the three, Calculus was the only Anglican, as Jack considered himself a theist and then there was Ianto. Ianto had been raised in a devout Catholic family, and he had yet to out himself to his sister, who was currently living in Wales. He hoped that the service would take his mind off matters.

Silently muttering several Hail Mary's, Calculus tapped his shoulder, "You need to stop genuflecting, Ianto. You're in a Protestant Church." He wasn't able to get anther word in edge wise as the organist began playing a tune by J.S. Bach as the prelude. Just then, they were joined by a happily flushed ginger, his brunette wife and their cooing infants. Tintin was holding onto Tobias, decked out in a cobalt blue suit that had belonged to Ianto as an infant. Tobias had discovered that if he took of his socks and flicked his tiny little hands, his socks would fly away. It was amusing at first, but Tintin and Helene were tired of bumping heads every time their son would laugh in amusement at his flying socks. Perched in her mother's arms, Lynette was playing peek-a-boo with her booties by tugging at the lace over skirt on her pale pink christening gown. Squealing with delight as her feet disappeared again, Helene kissed her little head.

Tintin and Helene thought caps would be overdoing it, and besides that each infant had a full head of fine, dark hair. Everyone said that they were adorable, and Tintin and Helene felt this was rather obvious, as all parents do about their own children. Jack nodded, "Are they ready?" Tintin replied that they were, and Helene nodded in agreement.

Just then, the Torchwood crowd was joined by Haddock, Rosamund and Snowy. Snowy would have been banished to the narthex if he barked, but the terrier remained silent for the service. Today he would be joining the family at the baptism. Haddock kissed his grandchildren, "Are they ready for today?" Helene said they were and planned on dropping them off in the nursery afterwards. The prelude reached it's crescendo as the last stragglers took up places in the very back, as the Vicar walked up to the pulpit.

The service got under way, and after Griselda gave the children's sermon and saw the children off to Sunday School, including her and Leonard's five year old son David. Once the children had left, Leonard smiled broadly, "Once of the greatest joys of serving God is welcoming the newest member's of His community into the fold. As I am sure you have seen in the bulletin, we are welcoming two new members, Tobias and Lynette."

Everyone cooed and awwed as the young parents, grandparents, canine and babies joined the Vicar on the dais. The babies squirmed and squealed as the Vicar intoned the Lord's Prayer and began the christening.

"Helene and Augustin Berlioz, as followers of God our Saviour and his only begotten son, Jesus the Christ, do you promise to raise little Tobias and Lynette in the knowledge that God is their Saviour and protector?"

"We do."

"Will you, as new parents, promise to uphold the teachings of Jesus Christ to the best of your abilities and raise your children in the way that Christ expects?"

"We will."

"Lastly, as parents, do you promise to love and accept your children as they are and who they will grow into, as God has planned for them to become?"

"We promise."

"Archibald and Rosamund, as the grandparents; will you help Augustin and Helene teach their children right from wrong, that life is full of good and bad things, to trust in God and others? Do you promise to love them as God does?"

"We do, and we will."

With the vows fulfilled, Leonard gingerly scooped some water from the baptismal font and wiped their tiny brows, "Lynette Rosamund and Tobias Gregory Berlioz, I seal you into the Covenant with our Saviour, Jesus the Christ in the name of God the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Blessed are you, children of God."

After saying this, Tobias sneezed and swiped at what he thought was an impromptu both. Lynette spied the baptismal font, and attempted to go for a swim. Helene and Tintin quietly laughed as the congregation sang the baptismal hymn. After this, Helene dropped the twins off in the nursery and rejoined her family in the sanctuary.

After church fellowship was merry indeed, as Snowy helped himself to any variety of snacks, so long as they were mostly meat and no chocolate. The twins were sleeping through the myriad of elderly ladies offering advice and men asking Tintin about how he was holding up. When some elderly spinsters tried to pinch the twins, Mrs. Finch upbraided them for poor behavior.

The morning wore on, when the gang took their leave. With the twins in the stroller, Tintin and Helene walked towards a cafe for a hot, when Ianto asked if he could join them. "Without Harkness, that's new. Are you two on the outs," Helene inquired as they settled into a cozy corner table. Haddock and Rosamund were going out to a luncheon held by Belgium's Sober Sailor Society while Harkness and Dalek Sec were investigating flying saucer sightings over Flanders.

Once the orders had been placed, Helene asked Ianto what was up. Glancing around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, he spilled the beans. "No, I'm not on the rocks with Harkness, we're good as married, if marriage was available for folks like him and me. No, it's a problem with my family back in Wales... namely my sister Rhiannon. You see, she still thinks I am a bachelor and thinks Harkness is my friend. Well, you know Tintin, like you and Haddock."

Tintin frowned slightly, "Well, Haddock is my dear friend, but he is also my father in law. There is nothing with being dear friends with your soul mate before marriage, but Helene and I were childhood friends before we started dating. Does Rhiannon know about Torchwood?"

Ianto went on to explain that all his sister knew was that Torchwood Europa was a think tank for NATO and that she knew that Tintin and Helene were married with babies. He went on to say that she had tried to get him to see a girl on more than one occasion, but this time was worse. She was coming to town for holiday!

"What am I going to do, I can't tell her about me and Jack? I'll be disowned and she's the only family I still have. Still though, maybe if Harkness uses Shimmer, he could pretend to be a girl. That's it, I am brilliant!"

"Wait a second, who said anything about using Shimmer to cross dress? If she truly loves you, then she will accept your relationship with Harkness. Besides, Shimmer is a bad idea and I doubt Father and Mother will give you the green light," Helene scolded as the food arrived. Ianto agreed with her, Rhiannon would need another approach.

Arriving back at their flat, Tintin and Helene changed the twins and then put them down for another mid-afternoon nap. Curling up in Tintin's arms, Helene asked her husband, "What do you think Ianto is going to do when his sister does arrive? Even if Harkness cross dresses, he won't be that convincing. I don't know what's going to be worse for Rhiannon, learning her brother is a pervert, or worse yet guilty of buggery and sodomy."

Tintin nodded, "Unlike here, where homosexual behavior has been legal since 1791, buggery is considered a sex crime in the Brtish Isles, and a charge of that magnitude would land him in Reading Gaol. Although, I wonder if they would have to extradite him, as Ianto is a Belgian citizen."

With no clear answers, they dropped the subject and snoozed on the couch. They dreamt about the moving christening from earlier, when there was a sharp knock on the door. Helene and Tintin stirred, and Snowy barked excitedly as the couple answered the door. To their great surprise, standing on the threshold was a petite, black haired woman wearing a mod dress and riding boots. She smiled at them, before introducing herself in a thick, Welsh accent, "Hello there, are you Tintin and Helena? I am Rhiannon Collins, and I was wondering if you could please tell me where Ianto is, he's my brother. This is where Torchwood Europa is located, is it not?"

Just like that, Ianto's secrets, lies and indecision became everyone's problem.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Reunion

Ever After

An Adventures of Tintin/Torchwood crossover

Written by: RiverSong1984

Disclaimer: Well here is chapter two, fellow readers and writers. Big thanks to Jayfeather and Scarlet Shamrocks for their awesome reviews. This next chapter is dedicated to you two. I only own Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters belong to Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Gorges Remi, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and Twentieth Century Fox.

Suggested Soundtrack: When She Loved Me- Sarah McLachlan, Lothlorien- Enya, Binary Sunset- Extended Edition- John Williams

Chapter 2: Awkward Reunion

Inviting her in, Tintin introduced himself and Helene to her. Rhiannon smiled and gratefully sat down on the sofa. Heating up some tea, Helene told her, "Well, Torchwood Europa proper is nearby, it's just not here. Well the files are anyway. Tintin's day job is as an investigative journalist. I am his photographer. Currently, we're on parental leave, but we still cover Torchwood." Just then, the babies began to cry and Tintin crossed behind the two women to check on the babies.

Rhiannon smiled, "Your babies, they sound like newborns! How old are they? Ianto told me that you two were expecting. I have some little ones at home myself. Are you behaving around them?" She asked this at Snowy and he barked cheerfully. Patting his head, she slid onto the chair opposite them as Tintin handed Tobias to Helene. Lynette was cooing as she clung to her father's sweater. Tobias babbled softly as Helene rocked him in her arms.

Tintin told Rhiannon that the twins were not yet a week old, and finally asked what had been on his and Helene's mind, what was she doing in Brussels? Rhiannon explained that her husband had been called overseas for business and had taken the kids for a holiday. She explained that she was worried about Ianto being all alone.

Standing up, she asked Tintin and Helene, "Would you mind taking me to Marlinspike? I want to see my dear brother. He knows I was arriving today, so I was concerned when I didn't see him at the airport." Tintin and Helene explained that he was at church with them for the twins' christening that morning. Rhiannon nodded, happy that her brother's soul was not in danger of damnation.

The rain was pelting everything as they arrived at the train station. They twins were sound asleep as the settled into a private cabin. Tintin and Helene sat across from Rhiannon and Snowy. The Welsh housewife was petting Snowy and talking to him as though he were a baby. The dog was indignant, "Will you quit treating me like a baby? It's okay if you do that to the human puppies, but I am a full grown terrier." He growled slightly and turned away from Rhiannon, who was a bit surprised. Pulling out the remnants of a ham sandwich, she offered it to him as a peace offering.

At that moment, the conductor's voice whined from the intercom, "We have arrived at Marlinspike." Standing up, Tintin helped Helene to her feet. Rhiannon assumed that this was their stop as Snowy and the stroller were moving towards the arrival platform. Outside the train station, the rain had let up and the sun was shining. Good weather for the walk up to Marlinspike. During the trek, Tintin and Helene took turns explaining how Sir Farancis Haddock had been awarded Marlinspike Hall as a reward for defeating the dread pirate Red Rackham. centuries passed before the estate was sold at auction. Later on, the last living Haddock would team up with Tintin to expose the remains of Rackhams's treasure, ever under threat of Rackham's descendant, a one Deidrich Sakarin.

Helene told Rhiannon that after this by about 18 months, she had returned to Belgium after her mother's self-imposed 13 year exile. She and Tintin had immediately rekindled their long simmering relationship and learned that Haddock was her adopted father. She also added that Sakarin learned about this and nearly killed her. By now, they were arriving at Marlinspike's front door.

Knocking on it, who should answer it but Ianto Jones? Before he could a word in, Rhiannon pounced on him in a flood of tears. "Ianto, Ianto, Ianto! How I've missed you! Dear older brother, you look well." Surprised by his sister's emotional outburst, he showed them into the library.

Inside the arm room, Rhiannon observed an older couple playing chess, a handsome tawny-haired male lounging and reading Balzac, and another older gentlemen grading papers. Clearing his throat, Ianto told the gang, "Um... everyone this is my little sister, Rhiannon. Rhia, this is Captain Archibald Haddock and his fiancée, Rosamund Dupont. This is Professor Cuthbert Calculus, and this is Captain Jack Harkness."

Before anyone could a word in, Jack Harkness smiled broadly and shook her hands warmly, "Well hello there, Rhiannon. I am Captain Jack, it is so very nice to meet you. You are stunning, looks like Ianto inherited your good looks." He smiled and Rhiannon flushed dark red.

Haddock scolded, "Stop it, you dolt. She's a married woman." Harkness waved him away and continued to flirt. Rosamund greeted Tintin and Helene, before cooing over the grandchildren. Snowy plopped down in front of the fireplace, happy to be someplace dry and warm. After she had introduced herself to everyone, Rhiannon pulled out a picture and showed it to her brother.

"This is a friend of mine, Rose Tyler. She's an engineering student at the local university. She likes museums, fixing cars, and exploring. She's single and sings in the parish choir. Now, wouldn't you like to go out with her sometime? Her mum runs the town Laundromat, and is hilarious. They both are lovely, please don't shoot her down. How many women that I know are you going to shoot down? Is there _any_ woman who will suit your fancy?"

Annoyed by this, Ianto shouted at his sister, "For the final bloody time, Rhia. Stop trying to hook me up with every woman you meet at the grocer's. For God's sake, I am a grown man and no woman you have ever sent my way tickles my fancy. I have never desired a woman, are you that thick?" Rhiannon stared at her brother, was he seeing some Belgian woman?

"I am HOMOSEXUAL- I love men! I am happily in love with Jack Harkness, you blind prostitute," Ianto ranted angrily before pulling Harkness close and giving him a heated, sensual kiss. Rhiannon stared at her brother, in shock. Her brother, the one person she had loved as much as her husband was a homosexual! At her wits end, she let out a shriek that rattled the windows and ran out of the room.

Perking his head up, Snowy commented, "Well, that was an awkward reunion. Now what?" Tintin glared at Ianto, how could he treat her like? She meant well and Helene said as much. Harkness and the others were at a loss for words, while Ianto had every right to be a homosexual, it was still rather mean the way he broke the news to his sister. Besides, calling your sister a prostitute was taking it too far.

Running past Nestor, Ianto found his sister at the kitchen table weeping her eyes out. She heard somebody behind her, and it was Ianto. Offering her a handkerchief, she grabbed it and cast him a baleful look. Sitting down across from her, Ianto explained softly, "I'm sorry about losing my temper and calling you a prostitute, but you got me really angry, you know that? I did appreciate what you did, but I never felt… connected to them. Some dates were so horrible, I couldn't perform. But then, I got a job offer here in Brussels, and that was where I met Jack. He was so different, for the first time I felt like I could be myself. That first time we kissed … it was the most amazing thing that I had ever experienced. With Jack, I can be myself and not pretend that my life is not a lie. I have been hiding for long, I felt free. I do love you Rhia, you are my sweet baby sister. I also understand if you think I'm a pervert."

Pushing from the table, he left Rhiannon to her thoughts. Staring out the window, she whispered, "Was there something I missed? How could I be so blind? My only brother, a sodomizer! What do I do know?"


End file.
